A vadász és Ő
by april45
Summary: Rövid, drámai kis írás egy vámpírvadászról és egy vámpírhercegnőről. A Vámpírnaplók és a Vampire Knight ihlették még évekkel ezelőtt. A karakterek és a történetük azonban saját gondolat.


**A Vadász és Ő**

A tisztáson egy lány és egy férfi állt, egymástól kellő távolságra. A férfi harminc körül járhatott, a lány csupán tizenkilencnek nézett ki, valójában azonban kétszáz is elmúlt már.

A Vadász mozdulatlanul nézett farkasszemet a lánnyal. Méregzöld szemében elszántság tükröződött. Ez az a vámpír, akit hónapok óta kitartóan üldözött. Már régóta érzett elmondhatatlan gyűlöletet a vámpírok iránt. Efféle szörnyetegek végeztek a szüleivel, még mielőtt a hatot betöltötte volna. Akkor elhatározta, hogy életét a vérszívók elleni harcnak szenteli és bosszút áll, kerüljön bármibe.

A bosszú ára azonban több volt, mint gondolta volna. Megtalálta ugyan a vámpírokat, akik végeztek a szüleivel, még csak meg sem sérült az elpusztításuk során, viszont ehhez be kellett lépnie a Vadászok Szövetségébe. Ez az a szervezet, amely elhatározta, hogy végleg megszabadítja a világot e démoni teremtményektől. Így összegyűjtötte a legtehetségesebb embereket, akik hajlandóak voltak harcba szállni az irányításuk alatt.

Nagy szerencsétlenségére a mi vadászunk túlságosan tehetségesnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elengedjék, miután bosszúját bevégezte. Már rég nem ő irányította a sorsát. A Szövetségnek sajátos módszerei voltak arra, hogy maradásra bírják a békevágyó tagokat.

A Szövetség jól haladt a faj kiirtásával. Nem adtak második esélyt, még elsőt sem. Nem számított, hogy ölt-e már embert az ellenség, vagy békésen próbál élni. Ha vámpír, meghal. Ilyen egyszerű. „Ezek a szörnyetegek megérdemlik a halált!" – Ez volt a mottójuk.

Végül a Vadászt megbízták az utolsó élő vámpírhercegnő kivégzésével. Nemrég végeztek ugyanis az uralkodó családdal, csupán a lánynak sikerült elmenekülnie. Azóta bosszúból megtizedelte a Vadászok számát. Kétség kívül a legtehetségesebb vámpír. Ezért is küldték ellene a legtehetségesebb Vadászt.

Kezdetben nem akarta elvállalni a küldetést, arra hivatkozva, hogy már éppen eléggé lecsökkentették a vámpírok számát, épphogy pár harmadrangú és a hercegnő maradt, de a felettesei ezt nem támogatták. S, hogy jobb belátásra bírják, az öccse életével zsarolták, viszont azt is megígérték, hogy ez lesz az utolsó küldetése, ha kívánja. Így akaratlanul a lány nyomába eredt.

...

Eljött az idő. Most végre elnyeri fáradozásai méltó jutalmát – vagy éppen büntetését? A férfi feléje lendült. Vállig érő, kékesfekete haja meglibbent a szélben, miközben éles kardjával célba vette gyönyörű áldozatát.

A lány nem mozdult. A Vadász, bár sosem vallotta volna be, kivételesen vonzónak találta. Derékig érő, bíborvörös haját, amely úgy hullámzott, mint a viharos tenger, tökéletes alakját, angyali arcát, magával ragadó kacaját, amellyel minden újabb sikertelen próbálkozását díjazta, és azt a mélykék szempárt, amely kezdettől fogva állta a tekintetét.

Kilencvenkilenc napja kapta a megbízást a vámpírlány ellen. Kilencven kilenc napja megállás nélkül a nyomában volt, de eddig sohasem volt képes néhány percnél tovább a közelében maradni. A lány mindig lerázta. Most azonban mintha kezdene kifáradni.

 _Ez egyszer nem jár túl az eszemen!_ – döntötte el magában a férfi, bár legbelül sajnálta, hogy bántania kell. Nem ez a lány volt az ellensége. Az igazi ellenségével már rég végzett, így most csupán hóhérnak tartotta magát, mintsem hősnek.

Már éppen csak egy fél méter választotta el attól, hogy a bűbájjal kovácsolt pengét a démoni teremtés húsába mártsa, amikor a lány arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg.

– Még várnod kell egy kicsit – mondta a Vadásznak, miközben a körülöttük lévő erdőből sötét lidércek ugrottak a tisztásra. Megtámadták őket. – Most össze kell dolgoznunk – javasolta a lány, ellenfele reakcióját várva –, különben mindkettőnkkel végeznek.

 _Hát persze, a lidércek megtámadnak mindent, ami csak egy kicsit is élő_ – jutott eszébe a férfinak, de válasz helyett csak bólintott egyet a lány felé.

Jól döntöttek. Külön-külön esélyük sem lett volna, de a vámpír hatalmával és a Vadász fegyvereivel egyszerre még a lidércek sem tudtak megbirkózni. Ez az előnye, ha két halálos ellenség összefog egy mindkettőjükre veszélyt jelentő harmadik ellen.

A mesék viszont a valóságban nem mindig úgy végződnek, ahogy annak lennie kéne. A férfi halálosan megsebesült a harc során. Az utolsó lidérc mély sebet ejtett a vállán, amely a lány figyelmét sem kerülte el. A friss vér illatára baljósan elindult egykori üldözője felé. Szeme egyre inkább vörös árnyalatba csapott át, ahogy közeledett.

Fordult a kocka. A férfi megrázkódott a félelem és fájdalom rideg elegyétől. _Mi másra számíthattam volna?! Nyilvánvalóan átvert, hogy újra egérutat szerezzen. A lidérceket is biztosan ő csalta ide_ – gondolta keservesen magában, átkozva a percet, amikor, ha csupán csak részben, de engedett e kísértésnek, hogy megbízzon a felé tartó elbűvölő gyilkosban.

A vámpír már csak néhány lépésre volt az előtte térdelő, sérült férfitól, akinek a torkát kétségbeesett morgás hagyta el. Csendben letérdelt a szenvedő mellé, bíborszín haja lebegett a már viharossá vált szélben, amely a fák lombjait tépázta kegyetlenül. _Hát így fejeződik be a mi kis történetünk_ – törődött bele a Vadász.

Villám csapott egy közeli fába.

– Ez komolynak tűnik – vetette kéjes pillantását a lány a sebre. Szemei immár vérvörösen izzottak, száját harapásra nyitotta, következésképpen a férfi közelebbről is szemügyre vehette éles szemfogait. Remegés járta át a Vadász testét, mire a vámpír sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

Vér fröccsent a levegőbe. Csakhogy nem a Vadász vére. A vámpír a kísértés ellenére a földön térdelő férfi helyett saját csuklójába harapott. Ellenfele szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól. A lány, vérző kezét a sérült szájához emelte, és másik kezével a férfi sötét fejét támasztva ivásra kényszerítette. _Mégis mit művel?!_ – hitetlenkedett a férfi.

– Már nincs értelme tovább küzdenem. Akkor miért ne élhetnél te, legalább helyettem is? – suttogta halkan a fülébe a vörös hajú, mintha kiolvasta volna a gondolatot a fejéből. Ezután visszaadta a pisztolyát, amit még mai csatájuk kezdetén sikerült elcsennie. – Erre még szükséged lesz.

A férfi csendben hallgatta a fiatal, de mégis több száz éves lány történetét, miközben érezte, hogy sebei gyógyulásnak indulnak a vámpírvér hatására. Nem, mintha nem lett volna mondanivalója, de a döbbenet beléfojtotta a szót, így néma maradt. _Elég ironikus, hogy azon teremtmények vére, amelyek az emberekén élnek, képes meggyógyítani, sőt egy időre természetfeletti erővel ruházni fel lehetséges áldozataikat._

– Miután a Vadászok egyesülete végzett a családommal, egyedül maradtam. Három évig éltem a világban vadul és mértéktelenül, minden lehetséges szabályt megszegve. Bosszút álltam mindenkin, akinek a legkisebb köze lehetett a szüleim halálához, elsöpörtem mindenkit, aki az utamba került, vagy akit utánam küldtek. Eddig még senkinek sem sikerült, még csak egy karcolást sem ejtenie rajtam…, de mi hasznom belőle? A bűn nem boldogít, a bosszú nem hozza vissza a halottakat. Hétszáztizenhárom év alatt sem sikerült rátalálnom az igaz szerelemre, végtelen életem utolsó lehetséges értelmére…

Ez nem teljesen igaz, mert az első pillanattól fogva érzett valamit a Vadász iránt, az iránt, aki először tisztelettel bánt vele. Ez a vadász nem állatként, űzött vadként kezelte, hanem megadta neki az ellenségnek való tiszteletet. Mindig nyíltan támadt, nem beszélt vele durván és nem folyamodott mocskos trükkökhöz, mint elődei. Talán ezért is hagyta életben a lány olyankor is, amikor lett volna esélye győzni.

Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy az ő szerelmük sosem teljesedhet be. Ők ketten halálos ellenségek voltak, még, ha nem is ők akarták így.

– …Belefáradtam a menekülésbe – folytatta a lány mélyet sóhajtva. – Többé nincs hová futnom. Egy ideje már csak a megfelelő ellenfelet várom, aki méltó arra, hogy kezei által érjen végzetem. Aki méltó arra, hogy végezzen a valaha élt legerősebb vámpírhercegnővel. …Már az elején tudtam, hogy te leszel az.

– Micsoda?! _–_ lepődött meg sokadjára a férfi, de most már sikerült végre megszólalnia. Zöld szemeiből döbbenet sugárzott. További kérdéseit a fájdalom utolsó hullámai fojtották el.

– Tisztelettel bánsz az ellenséggel, ez nagy előny. És lám, tovább bírtad, mint az előtted lévők együttesen. Az a temérdek, szánalmas, szószátyár idióta, akiket pillanatok alatt elintéztem. Te azonban a szavak helyett inkább a tettek embere vagy – magyarázta a hercegnő őszinte elismeréssel –, és te vagy az, akinek alkalma nyílt beírni nevét a történelembe. A Vadász, aki megszabadította a világot minden vámpírok leghatalmasabbikától! – mosolygott érthetetlen könnyedséggel.

A lány, amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi kezdi visszanyerni erejét, távolodni kezdett, majd a tisztás másik végéből figyelte a Vadászt, aki erőt véve magán feltápászkodott. Újból farkasszemet néztek, mint majdnem minden nap az üldözés kezdetét követően. Csakhogy most valamiért elbizonytalanodott. Ellenfele azzal, hogy önként segített rajta, alapjaiban ingatta meg a fajtájával kapcsolatos előítéleteit. Ezzel még jobban sajnálni kezdte azt, amire készült. Elhessegetve a soron következő lehetetlen gondolatait, megmentőjére emelte a visszakapott fegyvert.

– Nem értelek – mondta. – Ha már meg akarsz halni, akkor miért pont egy vadász keze által akarod életed veszteni?

– Hát nem egyértelmű?! Te nem vagy egyszerű vadász, te vagy… a legjobb. Én pedig nem vagyok egyszerű vámpír. A mi sorsunk így van megírva.

– A sorsunkat mi magunk befolyásoljuk – ellenkezett tömören a Vadász, habár a Szövetségnek hála, már ő sem volt teljesen biztos ebben.

– Akkor… én akartam így! – helyesbített magába nézve a lány. – Kezdetben még azt terveztem, hogy elpusztítom az egész egyesületet, aminek mellesleg nem sok híja maradt, majd véget vetek saját életemnek is. …Ám később rájöttem, öngyilkosságot csak a gyávák követnek el. Azok, akik e módon kívánnak elmenekülni a problémák elől, önmaguk elől. Nekem, mint már említettem, nincs miért menekülnöm, így gyávának sem kellene lennem. Miért ne nézzek akkor elkerülhetetlen halálom pillanatában legnagyobb félelmemmel szembe? Te vagy az első a Vadászok közül, akitől úgy érzem, tartanom kellene.

A férfi ezek hallatára féloldalasan elmosolyodva felhúzta pisztolyát, majd elgondolkodott. Végül arckifejezése rideggé vált, de még percekig nem lőtt. Szikár, mozdulatlan teste, sötét haja, földig érő, viseltes sötétbarna kabátja tekintélyt sugárzott a legbelül rettegő lány felé. Biztosabb volt céljában, mint bármikor, mégsem tudta magát rávenni az utolsó lépésre.

A lány egy ideig türelmesen, izgalmát elrejtve nézett szigorú szemébe, majd megelégelve a várakozást megszólalt.

– Nem értelek – ismételte a férfi szavait. – Több mint három hónapon keresztül menekültem előled és bármelyik pillanatban kész lettél volna azonnal megölni, ha lehetőséged adódott volna rá. Most viszont, amikor már nem küzdöm ellened, képtelen vagy végezni velem? – Nagy, kék szemeit értetlenül emelte ellenfelére.

– Miért mentetted meg az életem? – tette fel végül a Vadász a kérdést, ami már régóta foglalkoztatta. – E nélkül is maradt volna még elég erőm…

– Csupán azért – szakította félbe üldözöttje –, mert neked még mindig van miért élned. Látom a tekintetedben. Kegyetlenség lett volna hát nem megadnom neked erre az esélyt, amikor lehetőségemben állt.

A Vadász tekintete megenyhült. Olyasmi hangzott el az általa leggyűlöltebb faj egy tagjának szájából, amit legmerészebb álmában sem várt volna. Erre a lány is újra elmosolyodott.

– Hát, akkor köszönöm. Hálám életem végéig tartani fog – mondta neki a férfi, bár érezni lehetett a hangján, hogy ettől még nem hagyja futni a lányt.

– Az enyém pedig a síron túl is – válaszolta a lány. Ha eddig félt is, mostanra sikerült beletörődnie sorsába. Ők ketten úgysem lehetnének boldogok. A Szövetség örökké a nyomukban lenne. _Akkor meg mi értelme lenne…_ – gondolta magában. Ráadásul utolsó óráiban végre valami jót tett. Megmentette valaki életét. Ezért volt hálás. Mégse volt teljesen értelmetlen az élete. – Neked hála, mégsem éltem hiába.

A Vadász szemében mintha halvány együttérzés jelent volna meg, de ennek ellenére a tisztás másik felében álló irányába indult. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elhajította pisztolyát, majd pillanatok alatt a lány mellett teremve, annak szívébe mélyesztette kardját. _Sajnálom!_ – gondolta –, _de nem volt más választásom. A Szövetség parancsa._

Áldozata akaratlan sikolyát elfojtva gyengéden megcsókolta a lányt. Így álltak ott, szorosan egymáshoz simulva, végtelen pillanatokig, mint egy reménytelen szerelmespár. A Vadász kése a lányban, ajkai az ő bíborvörös ajkain.

– Jól meggondoltad ezt Vadász? – kérdezte végül elfúló hangon a lány. – Egy vámpír csókja kárhozatba taszít.

 _Már egy jó ideje ott ragadt a lelkem_ – gondolta magában a férfi, de nem szólt semmit, csak nézte, ahogy áldozata szeme lassan lecsukódik, majd teste hamuvá válik és elveszik a szélben. Megmaradt ruháit és holmiját elégette, csak egy apró, vörös gyémántot tartott meg, amit a lány ezüstláncon hordott a nyakában.

...

A Vadász nem ölt több vámpírt. A Szövetség nem kényszeríthette tovább. Viszonylag fiatalon visszavonult. Később megházasodott és gyerekei születtek. Idős korában könyvet írt az életéről, főleg utolsó ellenfeléről:

Boldog családban élt, mégis titokban mindig rendíthetetlenül várta földi élete végét. Azt a pillanatot, amikor újra találkozhat démoni kedvesével. Nem tehetett mást, így egy idő után már nem küzdött a vágy ellen – ahogy a vámpírlány sem küzdött hajdan tovább ellene.

Akkor és ott, a tisztáson, abban az utolsó pillanatban, ahonnan már nem volt visszaút, végérvényesen beleszeretett gyönyörű áldozatába. A lányba, akit annyira lenyűgözött, hogy önként ajánlotta fel neki életét. A vámpírba, aki viszont megmentette az övét.

Ő lett a lány végzete, de cserébe a lány vált az ő végzetévé. A sors fintora, hogy ez által megmentője áldozata hiábavalóvá vált. Azzal, hogy segített rajta, mély benyomást gyakorolt rá és akaratlanul is elvette tőle azt, amiért megmentette. Az élni akarását.

Mindketten úgy vélték, a lehető leghelyesebben cselekszenek, a lehető legjobbat teszik a másikkal, de valójában épp ellenkezőleg történt. Elvették egymás életét.

...

 _VÉGE_


End file.
